


The Children of Sun

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, C.C. - Freeform, Charles Zi Britannia - Freeform, Conflicto político, Euphemia Li Britannia - Freeform, EuphemiaxSuzaku, Guerra, Kallen Kouzuki - Freeform, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, LelouchxCC, LelouchxSuzaku, M/M, ScheneizelxSuzaku, Schneizel El Britannia - Freeform, Shoujo, V.V. - Freeform, Yaoifancfic, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Zero ha logrado colocar en una encrucijada al gobierno de Britannia tras el asesinato del príncipe Clovis dejando al descubierto su mal gobierno, el mandato de la virreina Cornelia no ha sido suficiente para detener sus avances, sin embargo en medio de su contundente “jaque”, se ve con uno de sus mayores problemas cuando la propia Britannia regresa a Japón a su gente en un gobierno en conjunto con la princesa Euphemia Li Britannia y Suzaku Kururugi, el hijo del anterior ministro de Japón a quien se le consideraba muerto.Lelouch tendrá que descubrir la verdadera naturaleza del nuevo gobierno de Britannia  debatiéndose entre la duda y la esperanza de poder darle fin al terrible conflicto bélico.
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 2





	1. Epígrafe

_«_ _Estas manos tan parecidas a las de los hombres, han empuñado muchos aceros, han derramado mucha sangre en medio de la lucha eterna, han dejado de parecer las manos de un simple mortal para volverse las de un demonio._

_Mis acciones y estas palabras son tal vez solo una nota musical en la línea grabada de los infinitos registros Akashicos._

_Sin embargo espero, si, espero, a pesar de que tan estúpido parezca, la llegada de un nuevo mundo armonizado por completo._

_Incluso si este cuerpo mío se pudre y es olvidado por todos, incluso si este mundo vuelve a regresar eventualmente a lo que era…_

_Lo hago porque he vivido hasta este único momento._

_En este mundo donde no hay Dios, ambos conocimos la felicidad, huyendo del mundo, dejando todo atrás, solo por un instante, fuimos los pecadores más felices del mundo, cerramos los ojos lentamente, anidando en nuestras alas, despertando del aturdimiento y nos percatamos que todo fue un sueño y que la pesadilla había terminado_ _»_

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Yo, deseo vivir —promulgo solemne, su voz resonó con fuerza dentro del epitome del tabú.


	2. Prólogo

『Parte 1 Arribo』

Prólogo

Su cabeza había caído hacia adelante, dejo reposar su frente contra sus manos unidas tratando de hundirse en ellas, sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados, su boca se sentía seca, su lengua en cambio saboreo cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Para él, era como un hechizo infalible, un hechizo que le habían enseñado a recitar cada vez que sintiera que estaba a punto de perder su propio corazón.

« _Es tan fácil caer en la tentación. Es tan fácil perderse del camino del señor._ »

Había declarado uno de los obispos.

Aun podía recordar la luz reflejando un astro caleidoscópico contra la silueta del hombre por encima del vitral, la biblia se encontraba en una de sus manos colocada detrás de su espalda siendo agarrada con firmeza.

_Y en la cruz el hombre que había muerto por todos, seguía ahí sufriendo eternamente._

_Ese era el problema de amar tan descuidadamente._ Al menos a esa conclusión había llegado sin darse cuenta.

El rostro de aquel hombre fue perdiendo matices con el pasar del tiempo hasta que se volvió un borrón blanco, a pesar de ello podía recordar lo que había dicho en aquel entonces, y aún peor sentir el terror estacionándose dentro de su interior. Esparciéndose como veneno entre sus entrañas, en aras de poder matarlo sin poder lograrlo. _Porque el dolor nunca era tan fuerte como para no haberse adherido a su carne_ y por ende hacerlo más adictivo para sus sentidos, y su respiración podía volverse agitada, más nunca de su pérfido cuerpo pudo viciarse por completo ante el ultimo rastro de vida que seguía aferrando en su corazón, revestido en el mayor de los males que acaeció en el hombre desde que pandora abrió la condenada caja; en efecto, dentro de su cuerpo yacía aun la vaga esperanza.

Esa fe ciega que se había vuelto una vil perra con él. Clavando sus colmillos entre sus heridas, infectando cual enfermedad su cuerpo hasta hacerse indiferente de sí mismo, porque no podía deshacerse de ella ya que era en cierto modo la única relación reciproca que había mantenido alguna vez con alguien por tanto tiempo, era esa fe ciega, que se alimentaba de su sangre y huesos la misma que alimentaba su alma. Dejando el fuego arder.

Podía verse bailar entre el fuego sin lograr quemarse por completo. Podía arder, ver su piel caerse en el piso, mientras solo quedaba sus huesos, pero como la eterna maldición del fénix, no podía regresar a la adusta nada, volverse cenizas e irse con el viento hasta desaparecer, solo podía seguir bailando y renacer una y otra vez mientras penetraba el calor hasta la medula.

Pero esa era la mentira en la que se había aferrado, porque muy en el fondo él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no deseaba morir, _no aún._

_No podía permitirse morir._

_—Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum._ —empezó a recitar, en un trance, tan íntimo que nadie más pudo advertir que era la muestra del miedo inequívoco postrándose en todo su cuerpo _— Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris_.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

Euphemia Li Brittannia, espero pacientemente detrás de la compuerta de metal. Frente a ella se encontraban dos caballeros fungiendo como guardias.

—Por favor espere un momento.

Solo tuvieron que decirlo una vez, por suerte la princesa Euphemia era más sensata y simplemente asintió, llevando sus manos hacia delante, una encima de la otra por sobre su vientre.

Ambos caballeros suspiraron llenos de alivio, si hubiese sido la señorita Cornelia, sus cabezas ya hubieran rodado en el suelo por la falta de respeto. Uno de los hombres dio tres toques a la puerta, cada toque espero un segundo después del otro, a lo mucho en el tercero tardo dos segundos más, entonces entreabrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, dando así el aviso sobre que la princesa se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

Euphemia observo la escena con atención, los guardias no parecían contentos con su tarea, el protocolo común, hubiese sido entrar a la habitación para anunciar su llegada, sin embargo el guardia trato de abstenerse lo más que pudo para no hacer contacto con _su_ señor.

—Princesa, perdone las molestias, ya puede pasar.

Euphemia asintió, cuando ambas puertas se abrieron, ella dio una reverencia antes de escuchar como otra vez las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella.

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen._

Pudo escuchar la oración. Sus violáceos ojos se posaron rápidamente al frente, entonces le encontró sentado en el sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a la mesa rectangular con un pequeño florero y una taza con té frío tras haberlo dejado olvidado.

La habitación era pequeña. No contenía muchas cosas a comparación de un camarote real. Pensó en quejarse cuando arribaran por tal atrevimiento aún más al tener un _invitado_ de su clase.

—Príncipe —fue la única forma en la cual se le ocurrió llamarle, la noticia había sido como un rayo de esperanza para la princesa ante los acontecimientos recientes en el área 11; antes conocido como Japón, siendo que los ataques terroristas no desistían y cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, Euphemia temió lo peor, después de la muerte de su hermano Clovis, Cornelia había sido enviada para sustituirlo, sin embargo su gobierno se había encontrado con varios contratiempos y problemas, si bien ella había querido ir con Cornelia, ella no se lo permitió. Por ello la noticia de que habían encontrado al hijo del primer ministro de Japón en el Líbano había sido Dios escuchando sus plegarias, lo que menos deseaba era perder a otro de sus hermanos, siendo Clovis el tercero en morir en Japón, después de la trágica muerte de Lelouch y Nunnally. Sin embargo la noticia también había sido demasiado abrupta a procesar ante el misterio de como el chico pudo sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

Los detalles del interrogatorio habían pasado directamente a manos de Schneizel, quien tras una meticulosa investigación, había confirmado cada detalle.

Era por ello que se encontraba en el Avalon junto al príncipe perdido hacia el área 11, con la respuesta para acabar con el conflicto de una vez por todas.

—Lamento la descortesía —el chico se levantó de su lugar y dirigió una mirada hacia ella, hizo una reverencia— Supongo que me encuentro más nervioso de lo que pensé —sonrió tras levantar la cabeza.

Euphemia sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, era la primera vez que ambos se habían visto, pero algo en él había causado una revolución dentro de su interior. Al darse cuenta del silencio, ella negó —Por favor no se disculpe, espero no haber interrumpido, es solo que pronto aterrizaremos.

—Ya veo —fuel lo único que dijo, aunque Euphemia pudo rescatar un pequeño fulgor en su mirada que no supo leer.

—Volver…. Supongo que es un sueño hecho realidad ¿No es así joven príncipe? —se atrevió a decir Euphemia pensativamente.

—Por favor su alteza, preferiría que me llame por mi nombre.

La chica rio, soltando un suspiro de alivio volvió a sonreír de forma más tranquila dejando la tensión de un lado. El nerviosismo no era para menos, para este tipo de tarea, se esperaría que Schneizel fungiera como su represéntate, sin embargo había sido el propio Schneizel quien había acudido con ella. Después de las negociaciones en Europia, habían registrado problemas en E.U. con un grupo terrorista, a su vez un nuevo problema en Bielorrusia había ocasionado que su hermano estuviera ocupado. A su vez, Schneizel reconocía que si era Euphemia quien daba a conocer _la noticia,_ podría obtener la colaboración _-muy a regañadientes-_ de Cornelia sin tener que lidiar con extensa reunión, aunque este último detalle, era por supuesto desconocido por Euphemia, quien siempre se había visto como un simple adorno de la propia realeza al no tener poder político o militar al ser criada de forma sobreprotectora por su hermana mayor.

Además, el príncipe no parecía un mal sujeto, al menos esa primera impresión le dio.

—Entonces —dijo tras haberse decidido— Si esos son sus deseos, supongo que debe hacer lo mismo usted también.

—¿Alteza?

—Nada de alteza, joven príncipe, Euphy, Euphy —volvió a recalcar.

El joven le miro con sorpresa, al final rio.

—Entonces Euphy —soltó y Euphemia nunca creyó que su nombre podría haberse escuchado mejor que en los labios del joven príncipe japonés— deberíamos tomar nuestras posiciones ¿No es así? —esta vez coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo y extendió su mano hacia ella. Euphemia volvió a sonreír, gustosamente tomo su mano.

—Eso es verdad, Suzaku.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

—Pareces feliz —declaro la mujer de cabellera verde.

El joven en el asiento de arriba acentuó aún más su sonrisa. Detrás del enorme Knighmare Zero, o mejor dicho Lelouch podía mostrar a su verdadera identidad tras meses de planeación cuando decidió volverse el estandarte de la justicia para los débiles.

Sus violáceos ojos brillaban expectantes, había jugado bien sus piezas, cada movimiento había sido solo un paso más hacia el desenlace previamente marcado.

No había _errores._

Solo un simple hecho, él ganaría.

Porque sus actos eran la justicia que por años clamo el pueblo herido, aquel pueblo que había sido trasgredido siendo consumido hasta la medula, sin dejar rastro de su propia cultura siendo obligados a aceptar la del extranjero, el invasor, su nuevo emperador.

Pero aun en esos ojos cansados, y cuerpos ultrajados se hallaba la ira inyectada en su iris, porque su cuerpo podía estar al borde de la muerte, pero su alma, seguía intacta, ardiendo con fuerza, gritando un aria que había estado perdida por tanto tiempo hasta que un hombre la escucho.

Y decidió blandir con fuerza su mano para obrar el castigo al pecador.

Charles Zi Britannia se había hecho de su reino en base al poder, regido en un simple y eficaz código. La fuerza es lo que determina todo. La igualdad entre las personas no existe, por lo tanto los débiles solo tienen dos alternativas, servir al fuerte o morir en la miseria en la que han nacido.

_Has nacido muerto,_ —escucho una vez— _has nacido muerto, desde un inicio nada de lo que te rodea te pertenece, tú, un simple niño, un hombre muerto._

Escucho una vez decir a su padre.

Palabras sensatas que comprendió con los años y los daños.

Pero ahora mismo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor podía llamarlo suyo, solo suyo, porque lo había hecho suyo sin importar el precio a pagar.

Y el hombre que había nacido muerto regresaba a la vida aunque solo fuese el fantasma de ese niño pequeño que cayó al piso por la contundencia de las palabras de su padre, puesto que le habían causado horror, y luego ira, ira que seguía dentro de sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, Lelouch no era como su padre, aunque desde hacía tiempo lo había dejado de ver como uno, porque después de todo el hombre que había nacido muerto ¿Podría considerar tener algún vínculo terrenal?

No.

No podía darse ese lujo, aun así tenía uno, su hermana Nunnally, una pequeña niña ciega e invalida que estaba destinada a simplemente ser subyugada por el fuerte, porque a pesar de ser de la familia real, Nunnally había quedado ciega y paralitica. Una pieza que simplemente seria descartada sin contemplación por su Emperador.

No había futuro para Nunnally, no al menos bajo el mundo que Charles había creado, un hombre que no sentía nada por nadie, porque aún recordaba cómo había dejado impune el asesinato de su madre Marianne.

Y cuando obtuvo la fuerza para luchar contra él, simplemente _la impartió con fuerza._

La llegada de Avalon solo fue el preámbulo de la recta final a sus planes y por consecuencia a la realización de su único deseo.

Matar a Clovis no fue realmente tan difícil, aunque en su momento lo sintió así al tomar la vida de alguien por primera vez.

Esa noche vómito, y sintió que algo había muerto dentro de él, arrastrándose desde lo más profundo de su estómago hasta salir por su boca y ahí estaba.

El sentimiento yéndose con el cadáver frio y muerto.

Con Cornelia fue algo diferente, no se sentía con fuerzas para matarla, o al menos esa fue la excusa que se dio así mismo, siendo que le servía más viva que muerta reconociendo que había sido demasiado impetuoso con Clovis, tal vez tenerlo como rehén le hubiese dado algo de valiosa información, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba ya y en ese momento era un chico inexperto. Uno que había vomitado por haber matado a su hermano.

Así que el juego del gato y el ratón con Cornelia, fue un placer culposo al usar a su hermana como escalón para obtener la aprobación de japoneses y reconocimiento de algunos britannians que empezaban a dudar de la fuerza militar de su gobernadora.

Porque en efecto su grupo, los caballeros negros eran justicieros para todo aquel que necesitara justicia, no como los aristócratas solían nombrarlos como simples terroristas.

Y la llegada de Schneizel en su Avalon había sido la cereza de pastel dejando en claro que a Cornelia se le había salido la situación de las manos. Schneizel, el segundo príncipe, siempre tratando de ayudar a sus demás hermanos.

Lelouch había anticipado su llegada, después de casi haber capturado a Cornelia, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y ahí le tenía en bandeja de plata.

Sin embargo Schneizel no había sido ningún tonto, su llegada había sido anunciada por los medios bajo un supuesto decreto que se haría saber esa misma tarde.

Si Schneizel había creído que el tiempo dificultaría el despliegue de sus tropas, estaba subestimándolo, aún más al hacer su aparición en vivo, porque después de todo, Lelouch tenía un arma secreta, la cualidad de su Geass, ordenarle que le disparara para quedar como la victima ante los cientos de miles de personas que presenciaban la trasmisión solo era un paso más hacia la victoria.

Su lengua saboreo sus labios, la pieza del tablero seguía bailando sobre la casilla, en espera a su siguiente movimiento.

Lelouch tuvo que apaciguar sus ansias de decir Jaque cuando las compuertas se abrieron, el aliento parecía habérsele escapado al ver la silueta de Euphemia Li Britannia, _“ese maldito de Schneizel_ ”, farfullo para sus adentros al ver que estaba usando a su pequeña hermana para sus propios fines, sin embargo su rostro palideció cuando vio al hombre que venía con ella del brazo, con el traje tradicional japonés, no pudo haber error alguno.

El hombre que tenía al frente era Suzaku Kururugi, hijo del primer ministro de Japón, su primer y único amigo.

Su boca se abrió, pero rápidamente se cerró. Sintió su labio inferior temblar, una aprensión en la garganta.

—Lelouch —le llamo su compañera, C.C. quien se encontraba en la cabina de abajo para pilotear el Gawain seguía con la mirada al frente en espera de las órdenes.

El plan era simple, el Gawain entraría al recinto, Zero le daría la bienvenida Schneizel como muestra de respeto, entonces cuando al fin entraran en contacto, Lelouch usaría su geass para hacer que le disparara, esa sería la señal para que sus tropas entraran en escena en medio del caos.

Y con ello daría inicio a la revolución.

Pero la situación había cambiado, Lelouch pudo escuchar la voz de C.C. y la de Kallen llamándole por la radio, pero sus voces solo parecían un eco lejano en sus oídos al igual que la voz de Euphemia quien cedía el micrófono al japonés.

Entonces sus palabras retumbaron con fuerza.

—Con esto, yo Suzaku Kururugi, hijo del primer ministro de Japón Genbu Kururugi declaro absuelta el área 11 y por consiguiente el nombre de Japón se le es restablecido.

La pieza de ajedrez cayó al suelo.

El jaque mate había quedado pospuesto.


	3. Capítulo 1

I

Cornelia dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio, esparcidos a su alrededor, la información en el papel blanco, fotografías e imágenes solo hicieron que su entrecejo se frunciera aún más.

Cuando la noticia se transmitió en vivo la mueca de disgusto se perfilo en su rostro sin aparente deseo de querer disminuir con el paso del tiempo.

Y no era para menos, ella, al igual que todos los que habían visto la transmisión estaban conmocionados por la declaración que el hombre que se encontraba junto a su hermana; aquel supuesto hijo del primer ministro.

Insatisfecha, en ese momento se levantó para caminar directamente a la puerta y dirigirse al podio, no obstante antes de poder hacer algo al respecto fue detenida por dos soldados que bloqueaban el camino.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?

—Lo lamentamos pero no puede pasar —dijo uno de los hombres, la mirada de Cornelia se ennegreció y en sus labios una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa se perfilo, el hombre sintió un estremecimiento, su voz pareció flaquear al igual que su cuerpo ante la imponente fuerza de la mujer parada frente a él— Son órdenes directas del príncipe Schneizel —prosiguió, sus palabras sonaron como una excusa inútil. En cambio Cornelia guardo silencio por unos segundos, sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más de la cuenta, aunque fue tan breve la contracción de sus facciones que no fueron percibidas por ambos soldados. Cornelia cruzo sus brazos por encima de su pecho, una de sus cejas se alzó y volvió a mostrar una mueca que pareció una sonrisa.

—Bien, dígale a la princesa Euphemia que quiero hablar con ella inmediatamente cuando haya terminado.

La reunión en la cual Suzaku no había sido invitado fue abordada por Cornelia, Euphemia y Schneizel, quien desde el monitor, parecía indiferente a los señalamientos que Cornelia había hecho, acusaciones que fueron derribadas una por una con las evidencias que fueron entregadas en sus manos.

Aun así, la indignación de Cornelia no pareció decrecer.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

—Esto… —hablo Kaguya desde donde se encontraba sentada— ¿Tal vez sea una señal divina de Kami-sama reconociendo los esfuerzos del señor Zero? —canturreo.

Zero se mantuvo en silencio.

Ohgi intervino a la conversación.

—Sin embargo es algo extraño —empezó el hombre—Pensé que la rama Kururugi se había extinto con la guerra— en ese entonces hubo un silencio incomodo, no era de ocultar que la familia Kururugi era la sexta familia más importante en Japón, Genbu Kururugi no solo había sido el primer ministro de Japón, también era reconocido por sus ingeniosas tácticas militares lo que le condecoro con varios reconocimientos, era un hombre pulcro y respetado por su gente, quien desafortunadamente solo había tenido un hijo, su esposa, una mujer amable, y amorosa siempre tuvo una constitución débil a pesar de haber nacido en el clan Sumeragi, su cabello era claro y rizado, una peculiaridad dentro del clan, quien se caracterizaba por su cabello lacio y negro, con ojos verdes, para su desgracia, su primogénito había heredado el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su clan, generando que el chico en cuestión a pesar de ser japonés pareciera ser un extranjero más. Los rumores de una supuesta infidelidad se esparcieron como pólvora y aunque la mujer siempre se mantuvo al margen de la situación por cuestiones de salud, solo generaron que Genbu fuese más frio con su único hijo. Al final cuando Britannia decidió atacar el primer ministro decidió tomar su propia vida, tras tres meses de la muerte de su esposa y su hijo, se decía que había muerto tras el primer bombardeo.

—Supongo que, la suerte aun le sonríe a Japón —sonrió Kaguya, Ohgi paso saliva, al reconocer que sus palabras pudieron ser demasiado amargas para la joven sacerdotisa del extinto clan Sumeragi. Ohgi reflexiono, el hecho de que Suzaku estuviera vivo y hubiese regresado el nombre de Japón al país esclavizado no solo confería una oportunidad de poder restablecer Japón a su pueblo de una forma pacífica sino la integridad de los civiles inocentes al cese de fuego.

Ohgi no lo diría abiertamente a sus compatriotas, pero él no era amante del derramamiento de sangre, en efecto habían logrado un gran avance, sin embargo en las noches cuando se encontraba a solas aun podía ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—El regreso del hijo del primer ministro —esta vez fue Zero quien hablo— No confiere la seguridad para el pueblo japonés, después de todo puede ser solo un impostor fingiendo —el desconcierto se blandió entre su gente, era un pensamiento que había cruzado la mente de todos desde su aparición— Aunque —esta vez los labios de Lelouch dentro de la máscara de Zero se curvearon— Cabe la posibilidad de ser un rehén político —nuevamente un silencio incomodo se blandió, si Schneizel anticipo una revuelta, el tener a Suzaku consigo para administrar Japón junto a Euphemia podrían mantener la fachada de un Japón libre aunque aún fuese dirigida por las garras de Britannia.

—Entonces supongo que, no queda otra opción que los caballeros del señor Zero se aseguren ¿No es así? —hablo Kaguya.

—Veo que parece demasiado motivada señorita Kaguya —hablo Zero.

La chiquilla sonrió.

—Era de esperarse del señor Zero —puntualizo— Puede que parte de mi motivación radica en un mero deseo personal, no es de ocultar que el hijo del primer ministro y yo somos primos y el hecho de reencontrarme con un familiar tras ver perdido todo rastro de nuestra historia es un sentimiento estremecedor.

—Señorita Kaguya —le miro con pesar Kallen. Ohgi aparto la mirada.

—Oh, pero no malinterpreten, mi corazón solo tiene espacio para el señor Zero, además, si es que esta persona resulta ser un peligro para Japón, por favor —hizo una reverencia— cuento con ustedes.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lelouch al escuchar sus palabras, en los labios de Kaguya se mantenía una extraña mueca. Una parte de él quería embriagarse de aquella de seguridad, Kaguya había desecho cualquier lazo de su pasado para poder seguir adelante y si en dado caso Suzaku resultaba un peligro estaba dispuesta a acabar con él sin remordimiento alguno.

Lelouch se mordió el labio inferior.

Su mente había vagado por un sinfín de posibilidades y entre ellas ninguna había sido matar a su mejor amigo.

Pero si resultaba ser un problema ¿Realmente podría hacerlo?

Dentro de los recuerdos de Lelouch, los que más atesoraba y guardaba en el fondo de su corazón eran los días que paso en Japón junto a Suzaku y su hermana.

En Suzaku había encontrado la sinceridad tangente que no podría simplemente reemplazar con alguien más. Suzaku era el chico más honesto que había conocido, además de ingenuo, y con un corazón demasiado blando, era esa amabilidad lo que hacía ser un blanco fácil, por lo cual, era una gran posibilidad que le estuviera usando el imperio para ser solo una marioneta que mantuviera las cosas a raya en Japón.

Así que debía haber un motivo oculto, que Britannia le hubiese devuelto el nombre de Japón al país seguía siendo un movimiento arriesgado que podría dar paso al levantamiento en otras áreas, además el gobierno conjunto fue lo más interesante dentro de la propuesta.

No fue el hecho de que Suzaku fuese el co-gobernante de Japón, sino que Euphemia y no Cornelia fuese elegida para ser la co-gobernante con el japonés.

Lelouch supuso que era un movimiento predecible, Euphemia era demasiado ingenua, demasiado blanda y por ende demasiado fácil de manipular, si las ordenes venían de Schneizel, ella no dudaría en simplemente obedecer, en cambio Cornelia era un hueso duro de roer, quien a pesar de que accedería al final a los mandatos del segundo príncipe siempre pondría algo de resistencia.

Dos personas ingenuas como gobernadores no era una buena combinación, a menos que solo fueran marionetas dirigidas por alguien más.

En ese momento Lelouch frunció el entrecejo y maldijo a Schneizel. Atreverse a usar a su hermana y su mejor amigo, eso era imperdonable.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

Suzaku entro a la habitación. El sudor recorría su rostro y parte de su pecho, siendo levemente mostrado por los pliegues de su kimono que se hallaban desarreglados, Euphemia desvió la mirada al verlo, el cabello de Suzaku se encontraba más revuelto que de costumbre y esta vez estaba usando un traje un tanto peculiar.

Los ojos de Cornelia se entrecerraron mientras escudriñaba la prenda del chico.

—Lamento mi apariencia, sin embargo se me informo hace poco que se me necesitaban en la sala de reuniones así que vine lo más rápido posible, no deseaba hacerlas esperar sus altezas.

—Oh, no —la princesa Euphemia fue la primera en hablar— Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos, ¿Acaso le interrumpimos?

—No realmente solo me encontraba matando un poco el tiempo ya que…

—Esa espada —le interrumpió la virreina— ¿Bokken? —Suzaku asintió— Así que sabes el arte… —murmuro para sí misma.

—Solo lo básico, nunca recibí un entrenamiento —confesó Suzaku.

—Y aun así lo dominas —señalo Cornelia.

Euphemia miro a su hermana, el tono de su voz inquiría algo más.

Suzaku sonrió.

—Supongo que ya debe saberlo —observo los documentos a su lado.

Cornelia se inclinó hacia adelante, sus codos se apoyaron en la mesa, sus manos se entrelazaron y su mentón reposo por encima de ellas.

—Es un movimiento arriesgado por parte de mi hermano Schneizel, sin embargo ahora que la cosas están hechas solo resta una pregunta —la mirada se Suzaku se entrecerró ante la expectativa— ¿Cómo planeas ayudarnos?

—¿Hermana? —le llamo Euphemia con preocupación.

—Es verdad que su táctica nos dio algo de tiempo, los ataques terroristas han cedido, sin embargo, de seguro están tomando este cese al fuego para reagrupar su gente y dar el siguiente golpe aprovechando la confusión del momento lo cual puede repercutir contra nosotros ¿Acaso puedes asegurarnos del apoyo de las grandes familias de Japón? Tal vez conseguiste algo de simpatía por las personas del gueto, sin embargo ese hombre —su entrecejo se frunció una mueca apareció en sus labios— Zero no se quedara con los brazos cruzados así que en vista de que mi propio hermano no me ha proporcionado respuestas, supongo que tu podrás ofrecerlas ¿No es así?

—Es verdad que desconozco los detalles de la siete grandes familias, solo he leído los informes que se me han dado antes de arribar a Japón, también es un hecho que Zero no se quedara con los brazos cruzados —respondió con sencillez Suzaku— Y aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor después de todo eso ahorra algo de tiempo.

Cornelia se inclinó hacia atrás, sus labios se curvearon, la respuesta de ese hombre no fue para nada de su agrado.

—Un movimiento en falso y tu cabeza rodara al piso —declaro Cornelia.

Suzaku asintió.

—Entonces… —hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas a emplear— ¿Eso significa que está confiando el siguiente movimiento a nuestra asociación? —Cornelia se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada seguía sobre él, Suzaku asintió y tras esto en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa más suave y gentil, girando su rostro en Euphemia este le miro— Entonces Euphy dejo lo demás en tus manos.

La chica se ruborizo antes de asentir con nerviosismo. El chico hizo una reverencia antes de darle la espalda para marcharse. Él sabía que debían darse prisa para recibir a sus invitados adecuadamente.

Cornelia apretó su mano vuelta puño por debajo de la mesa, el hecho de referirse de tal forma a su propia hermana, aún más que el propio Schneizel les haya metido en tal situación era algo infame, _“si ese once pretende hacer un movimiento en contra de nosotros yo misma…”_

—¿Cornelia?

La mujer aflojo su mirada cuando observo a Euphemia, sin embargo en sus ojos la muestra de su enfado seguía asomándose.

—Euphemia, ¿Acaso tú me has estado ocultando información también?

La chica bajo un poco la mirada, suspiro con resignación, tratando de encontrar su propio valor levanto la vista decidida.

—Entiendo tu preocupación y desconfianza, pero ten en cuenta que esto también es algo que deseo hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No soy una niña tonta —declaro, los ojos de Cornelia se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta— Esta situación fue algo que elegí por mí misma, no solo fui atrapada por los planes de Schneizel, pude negarme —afirmo— Él no me obligo a estar aquí, yo decidí venir, porque… —su voz flaqueo, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de la falda de su vestido— Tenía miedo de perderte —la declaración dejo sin palabras a Cornelia— Ya hemos perdido a tantos, no solo a miembros de nuestra propia familia y no solo nosotros —una mueca amarga se asomó de los labios de Euphemia— ¿No es tonto? Seguir con esta guerra absurda donde son más las pérdidas que las ganancias… Y si hay una forma pacífica para solucionar este conflicto armado hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder ayudar, sé que no confías en Suzaku, y estas molesta con Schneizel, pero si crees en mí, por favor confía en que no me arrepentiré de mis propias decisiones sin importar el resultado final. Por eso lo he decidido, desmantelare nuestras defensas.

Cornelia tuvo que esperar un par de segundos antes de poder recobrar el habla, las palabras de su hermana seguían martillando con fuerza.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Estaremos indefensos a cualquier ataque…!

—Lo sé.

—Aun así tú… —Euphemia asintió.—Eres muy joven, tú aun desconoces el mundo real, esto no funcionara… —Euphemia siguió en silencio, Cornelia sintió un escalofrió—¿No podre persuadirte, verdad?

—No —dicho esto Euphemia se fue.

Cornelia se dejó caer un más sobe su asiento, suspiro, su mirada se clavó en el cielo raso, en ese momento contacto con Guilford.

_“¿Princesa?”_

—Necesito que prepares una nave de escape.

_“¿Sucedió algo?”_

—¡Solo hazlo! —grito antes de cortar la llamada por el intercomunicador. No se sentía de humor para hablar después de lo que había sucedido.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

Zero observo el área despejada, el hecho de no encontrarse con la caballería militar resguardando el palacio real fue algo que alerto a sus hombres dentro del auto negro, Kallen, quien se encontraba a su izquierda parecía ansiosa, Tohdoh por otra parte mantenía la calma, mientras Kaguya miraba con curiosidad los jardines del palacio de Aries.

Las rejas se abrieron cuando el auto se detuvo al frente, la frente de Ohgi se encontraba sudorosa mirando por el espejo del retrovisor por algún movimiento sospechoso, las ordenes eran simples, ante cualquier muestra de peligro, él debía de sacarlos a como dé lugar, Ohgi aún se encontraba reacio de las acciones de Zero, quien propuso ir a “saludar” al nuevo gobierno de Japón, más que nada por el grupo improvisado que formo y a falta de armas como de Knightmares.

Aun así se tragó sus propias dudas y siguió la encomienda de Zero al pie de la letra. Ohgi siguió conduciendo hasta la entrada, donde detuvo el auto.

Kallen abrió la puerta con cuidado, su mirada se fijó en ambos flancos antes de salir por completo y por consecuencia dejar salir a Zero del auto. Pronto Kaguya les siguió junto a Tohdoh. Ohgi exhalo con fuerza antes de salir del auto y seguir al grupo, cuando el grupo se detuvo en la puerta se encontraron a un hombre de cabello negro largo, el cual se hallaba atado con un listón, el hombre usaba lentes, y por sus movimientos Zero comprobó que estaba bien entrenado, no de la forma en la cual un mayordomo tendría que estarlo, sino más bien de una forma más estructurada, como alguien perteneciente al ejército.

Sin embargo siguió adelante cuando el hombre abrió la puerta y les señalo entrar.

Debajo de la máscara Lelouch pudo observar con nostalgia el palacio de Aries donde alguna vez se vio corriendo junto a Nunnally antes de que la tragedia los mancillara por completo.

Por un momento se quedó mirando las ahora ya no tan enormes escaleras del frente, un recuerdo vago se yuxtapuso en la realidad mostrando el cuerpo de su madre y su hermana tendidos en los escalones, mientras la sangre escurría, el horror se blandió en su rostro con dolor.

—Es un placer al fin conocerlo —una voz se escuchó desde el final de la escalera, Lelouch despertó del estupor— No, más bien, conocerle a usted y su noble grupo —el cuerpo de Lelouch se tensó, obligándose a mirar hacia arriba sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver a Suzaku junto a Euphemia y Cornelia dándole la bienvenida.

Lelouch sintió la garganta seca, por un momento se vio invadido por los recuerdos del joven japonés que conoció en el pasado, juntos, en la pradera, se encontraban jugando, inocentes de la crueldad del mundo real, hasta que su padre destruyo cada cosa que había apreciado.

Notando las miradas sobre él, recompuso la compostura.

—Era natural este encuentro —exclamo con gracia— Después de todo, siendo los caballeros negros, hombres de la justicia, hemos decidido ver su caso, sin embargo hubiera sido más grato que sus altezas hubieran incitado este encuentro con una invitación y no tras los acontecimientos que han estado suscitando desde hace un par de días con las flotas que han venido a Japón.

—Lamentamos la descortesía —esta vez hablo Euphemia— Es solo que con los nuevos acontecimientos hemos estado algo ocupados, la reunión con su grupo era por supuesto uno de nuestros planes, sin embargo…

—¿Había asuntos más importantes, no? —sonrió Lelouch.

Euphemia se sobresaltó. Tanto Suzaku como Cornelia pudieron notarlo, los inconvenientes de una reunión política siempre sobrellevaban cualquier ápice de impertinencia por lo que cualquier palabra dicha podía malinterpretarse.

—Creo que lo más sensato sería hablarlo en un lugar más cómodo, después de todo deben tener muchas preguntas—intervino Suzaku.

—¿Oh? ¿Y porque cree eso su alteza?

—Porque después de todo, los caballeros de la justicia deben dictaminar un veredicto para este caso.

Dicho esto les insto a seguirlo.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

El grupo se trasladó a una habitación bien iluminada y amueblada, más que una reunión política parecía simplemente una charla entre amigos quienes degustaban su té de la tarde.

Zero tomo el sillón alargado de la izquierda, a su lado izquierdo se sentó Kaguya y a su derecha Kallen. Del otro extremo Euphemia se había sentado al centro, Cornelia tomo su derecha y a su izquierda se encontraba Suzaku.

Ohgi tomo asiento en el sillón individual de la derecha, mientras Tohdoh hizo lo propio en el sillón opuesto al de Ohgi.

Segundos después la criada llego con una bandeja de té.

—Gracias Clarissa —sonrió amable Euphemia tras tomar su taza de té y aspirar su olor— El té earl gray es el mejor —declaro con una sonrisa a sus visitantes.

Suzaku tomo un sorbo.

—Por favor beban, es delicioso —concilió Suzaku, sin embargo segundos después añadió— Les aseguro que no está envenado —rio entre dientes, antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo de su taza.

Kallen frunció el entrecejo. Había algo en ese tipo que no le agradaba.

—Lo lamento, tendré que declinar, aunque es uno de mis tés favoritos —Euphemia presto atención a su declaración— No creo poder hacerlo.

—Es verdad —declaro Suzaku con una expresión de asombro— Si muestra su rostro ahora ya no sería un misterio ¿Verdad? —dedujo, alzando el dedo índice.

Zero rio para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Así es. Sería un terrible problema para mí perder mi anonimato.

Suzaku asintió con la cabeza, a ojos de los hombres parecía un simple chico de preparatoria, lo cual fue extraño ante la presencia que había impuesto en televisión y hace un momento.

—Claro que sería algo problemático, aun mas si esta con gente enemiga. Sin embargo —dejo de lado su taza de té— Eso podría remediarse.

—Ah, ¿Si?

—Claro, si usted como su grupo deja de vernos como enemigos entonces podría degustar de su taza de té.

—¿Acaso usted sr. Kururugi está proponiendo que…?

—¿Trabajemos juntos? Si, así es. Después de todo, con la ayuda de Zero sería más factible que nuestra meta sea alcanzada.

Lelouch entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando con detenimiento al hombre que tenía al frente.

—¿Y cuál sería esa meta?

—La paz —intervino Euphemia, su rostro parecía calmado. Su voz era suave pero firme.

—¿Y porque deberíamos creerles? —hablo esta vez Kaguya solemne, su vista se encontraba fija en su taza de té— Han venido a nuestra tierra, la han tomado como suya, han masacrado a nuestra gente y… ¿Ahora tienen el descaro de hablar sobre paz?

—Tú… —Cornelia gruño ante la insolencia.

La mirada de Kaguya se concentró en Suzaku, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rizado, la piel bronceada, aun más de la que pudo haber recordado cuando era un niño, Kaguya pudo observar en cada uno de sus rasgos el recuerdo perdido del niño que alguna vez debió haberse convertido en su esposo.

Cuando Kaguya se enteró del compromiso arreglado entre la familia Sumeragi y Kururugi se maldijo a si misma por haber nacido en esa familia demasiado tradicionalista, y cuando conoció al chico por primera vez solo pudo odiarlo aún más al reconocer que era un chiquillo pretencioso y llorón, pero había algo en él que lo hizo odiarlo más que nada, no era lo estúpido de su rostro cuando le sonreía, era su infame amabilidad, esa misma que le perdono todas las travesuras que le había hecho para que el chiquillo rompiera el compromiso, pero no importaron las bromas, los golpes o palabras hirientes, Suzaku seguía tratándola con amabilidad, como si no pudiera observar más allá de la rastrera imagen de su prometida.

Y lo odio. Lo odio como nunca.

Cuando Kaguya se enteró de la desaparición de su prometido no lloro, es mas no mostro emoción alguna, solo pidió regresar a su habitación y sus padres no objetaron su decisión, Kaguya observo por meses como sus padres buscaban al chico que sería su futuro esposo, pero al final se rindieron, los rumores de la posible muerte del chico no se hicieron esperar, Kaguya había sido la comidilla de la gente al colocarla como una joven en desgracia que había quedado viuda antes de casarse.

Pero las palabras que debían herirla solo le hicieron más fuerte.

No, ella no sentía nada por ese chiquillo llorón, en realidad estaba feliz de que muriera, la gente como él, era demasiado ingenua como para vivir en el mundo real, su muerte solo se había adelantado.

Y por primera vez sonrió al recordar al chico ingenuo y estúpido, pero su sonrisa más bien pareció una mueca dolorosa a ojos de los demás cuando hablaban de él.

Pero Kaguya era una mujer fuerte, saldría adelante y lo hizo, sin importar cuanto había perdido con el pasar del tiempo.

Así se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia Sumeragi a los 12 años.

Dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez amo se convirtió en un adulto, aun así el pasado parecía haberse ensañado contra ella y había traído al fantasma del hombre que debía estar muerto.

Pero ahí estaba, en cada sonrisa insulsa y voz estúpida frente a ella.

No podía ser él, no debía ser él, se negaba a que fuese él.

—Kururugi Suzaku —se dirigió Kaguya al hombre, aunque él pudo entender que no se refería a su nombre realmente— Perteneció a una de las siete familias más importantes de Japón —relato— Él fue el único hijo del primer ministro, su único heredero, también fue mi primo y… —su boca se abrió, pero se calló enseguida, Kaguya no le diría eso, no le daría ese placer, no a ese impostor— Aun así usted —sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de ira— Ha tomado su nombre como suyo, y ha brindado a la gente de este país la promesa que dudo pueda cumplir, ¿Paz? Está ofreciendo paz ¿A qué costo? ¿Planea matarnos aquí o hacer que nos rindamos, crear un gobierno en conjunto para seguir con la fachada del poder autoritario del sacro imperio? —estallo con furia.

Suzaku sonrió amable, Euphemia quiso hablar, pero Suzaku le contuvo de hacerlo.

—Deseamos poder trabajar en conjunto para lograr la paz en Japón. Esa es la razón de esta reunión no más, no menos, sin embargo antes de dar una respuesta me gustaría que nos escucharan.

Kaguya quiso hablar, pero Zero le detuvo, ella solo aferro con fuerza la falda de su Kimono.

Ohgi permaneció en silencio, aún más nervioso que antes, Tohdoh siguió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su mirada se trasladó de Suzaku a Kaguya.

Kallen se quedó pasmada por la declaración. _“¿Trabajar juntos?” “Imposible”,_ pensó.

—Señorita Sumeragi admiro su valor como increíble deducción —la chica sintió un escalofrió— Es verdad lo que has dicho —los hombres de Zero se tensaron— Soy un impostor, yo no soy Suzaku Kururugi el hijo del primer ministro de Japón —declaro, Zero permaneció en silencio, Cornelia abrió los ojos un momento, _“¿Qué rayos planeaba ese hombre?”,_ sin embargo Euphemia le tomo de la mano tratando de calmarla— Soy solo un peón en este enorme tablero de juego, soy un simple soldado con demasiada suerte —afirmo. —Soy un soldado de Zhilkhistan —Suzaku hizo una señal al criado para entregar los documentos al grupo de Zero.

Euphemia miro el papel frente a ella, por un momento el agarre en la mano de su hermana se volvió más fuerte antes de tomarlo.

Zero las hojeo con cuidado el informe, ya antes había oído del país, Zhilkhistan era un país de medio oriente, el cual el 90 por ciento de su tierra era estéril, sin recursos naturales con los cuales mantenerse su principal exportación había sido la militar, entre ella la venta de soldados dentro de los conflictos armados, el país a pesar de ser pequeño se había mantenido reacio a la conquista por su supremacía militar, siendo un país neutro este tenía contrato con diversos países del mundo, por lo cual la compra de materia prima para el país radicaba en sus acuerdos políticos.

—Diciéndonos esto y dándonos las pruebas para mostrarle a la gente que Britannia está mintiendo ¿No te pone en desventaja? Ahora mismo está conversión está siendo grabada —confeso Lelouch con gracia, desde el otro lado C.C. también rio, la bruja inmortal se encontraba en su habitación escuchando con atención la reunión. Después de todo el hecho de no poder ir a la reunión no equiparaba a no poder divertirse también— Podría trasmitirla ahora mismo y ¿Qué crees que pasaría entonces?

Suzaku sonrió —Pero no lo harás —se levantó de su lugar.

—¿Acaso tú me detendrás?

Suzaku siseo con la mano izquierda —Para nada —respondió despreocupado— Además si hubieras querido hacerlo lo hubieras hecho antes, porque después de todo la información que tienes en las manos es información que ya sabias, pero aun así quisiste reunirte con nosotros porque deseas saber algo ¿No es así?

—Quizás.

—Bien, entonces, dime Zero —se acercó a él, Kallen se levantó, Tohdoh le siguió con la mirada— ¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, la eterna pregunta —dramatizo Suzaku, sus manos se dirigieron a su Yutaka, deslizo la prenda con lentitud mostrando parte de su pecho hasta dejar colgando la tela por detrás de su espalda. Dirigiendo sus uñas hacía el costado derecho de su abdomen Suzaku desprendió la piel sintética que se encontraba añadida sobre ella, para mostrar la marca grabada en su cuerpo.

_“52730”_ memorizo mentalmente Lelouch, estuvo buscando la marca por varios días sin poder hallarla, una costumbre del país de Zhilkhistan era marcar a sus soldados, sin embargo solo era un rumor ya que los registros de los hombres que eran vendidos a otras naciones eran destruidos creando archivos falsos para sus nuevas identidades, sus cuerpos en cambio eran enviados a su país de origen volviéndose así un simple tabú, un fantasmas sin glorificación durante su vida siendo arrastrados a la nada.

El número de ese hombre confería no solo que era verdad lo que decía, era un soldado de Zhilkhistan que su hermano había comprado, sino que confería la posibilidad que hubiese sido comprado por el país como esclavo cuando estalló la guerra, después de todo era común que comercializaran con los niños que habían perdido todo en la guerra, una forma para amortiguar los problemas socioeconómicos dentro del propio país en conflicto al no tener que lidiar con huérfanos.

Zero estuvo en silencio por unos segundos al final declaro —Eso no fue lo que pedí.

Suzaku bajo los hombros restándole importancia.

—Lo lamento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, eso es lo que soy, solo un número más —Lelouch frunció el entrecejo ante la declaración— No sé quién soy —prosiguió— Y no creo que importe a este punto, así que deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que realmente importa.

—¿Y eso sería? —tanteo Zero cautelosamente.

—La oportunidad de usarlo a nuestro favor —hablo esta vez Euphemia quien había dejado de lado el informe. Suzaku sonrió complacido— Su parecido con el hijo del primer ministro es irrefutable, —dijo tras haber observado la foto del niño de ocho años y la imagen del hombre que tenía al frente— Además esta situación por más extraña que sea nos permitió reunirnos aquí y ahora ¿No sería una pena no usar todos nuestros recursos para entablar un canal de comunicación donde podamos colaborar juntos?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kallen.

Ohgi sintió que se caería al suelo si es que no estuviera sentado en el sillón.

—Esto es… —recordó la primera vez que vio a Suzaku, lo que había escuchado antes de entrar a la puerta de su camarote— Un milagro —promulgo con convicción— Una oportunidad única, ambos queremos lo mismo ¿No es así? Detener la guerra, hacer del mundo un lugar pacifico, y esto puede hacerse realidad, si trabajamos juntos, si confiamos el uno en el otro estoy segura que podremos lograrlo.

Zero les miro lleno de ira, ese hombre se atrevía a usar el nombre de su mejor amigo y su hermana simplemente estaba diciendo que usaran esa mentira a su favor ¿Quiénes se creían? Sin querer sus manos estrujaron con fuerza el informe que sostenía.

—Un hombre que ha tomado la vida de otro sin sentir vergüenza alguna —pronuncio Tohdoh, quien se había quedado en silencio desde el comienzo de la conversación, se levantó— ¿Cómo se puede confiar en un hombre así?

—Además —se unió Kallen— ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos convertiríamos en sus marionetas?

—Tienes nuestra palabra —declaro Euphemia.

—Su palabra no vale nada ahora mismo después de haberle mentido a todo Japón —dijo con firmeza.

—Pero la de Zero no—respondió Suzaku, su mirada se posó en el hombre del casco— Él nunca permitiría que los usáramos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted —se levantó Zero— Sin embargo…

—¡Espere! No puede irse ahora—le interrumpió Suzaku, el chico suspiro y se rasco la mejilla— Por lo visto la reunión no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aún no llegamos al punto principal de esta reunión.

Lelouch frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y porque deberíamos quedarnos y seguir escuchando sus palabras? —preguntó Kallen.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —sentenció Suzaku dándole la razón a Kallen, ella resoplo enojada, ese chico le sacaba de quicio.

—Zero —se dirigió Tohdoh al hombre de negro— Hay una cosa que quiero corroborar si me lo permite, después de todo tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo.

—Bien —consintió Zero tras unos segundos.

—Un duelo —dijo Tohdoh mirando a Suzaku a los ojos— Si logra ganarme en un duelo con la espada nuestra conversación podrá seguir como lo ha planeado, sin embargo si pierde nos dejara ir.

—Entendido.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

Lelouch siguió caminado de un lado al otro en la habitación, C.C. le miro cansinamente, en sus manos sostenía a chesse-kun.

—Es la primera vez que te veo hacer tanto ejercicio sin replicar —Lelouch detuvo sus pasos solo para mirarla mal, C.C. suspiro— Pareces demasiado afectado, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para usar tu poder en él, aunque pudiste hacerlo.

Lelouch recordó los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido ese día.

_—¿Qué es lo que están planeando realmente? —hablo Kallen en la oficina de Zero, la reunión en el palacio de Aries había generado más preguntas que respuestas— Ellos realmente ¿Desmantelaron sus oficinas militares y han retirados sus armas?_

_“La paz, es nuestro objetivo, instamos a quienes perpetúan la violencia sin sentido a que se detengan y miren hacia el futuro, por lo tanto el mantener armamento no es algo que entre en nuestros ideales —dijo Euphemia— Como pudieron notarlo dentro del palacio como fuera de este no hay guardias, también pudieron corroborar el movimiento aéreo de naves de Britannia las cuales se emplearon para mover el armamento a Pendragon, ahora mismo nos encontramos indefensos un ataque enemigo podría acabar con facilidad con nosotros —sonrió amable— Así que contamos con ustedes para nuestra protección Sr. Zero —Euphemia hizo una reverencia, a ella se unió Suzaku, Cornelia se encontraba pasmada por el horror de cómo se habían tornado los acontecimientos._

_Los ojos de Kallen brillaron, esta era su oportunidad, Zero noto la impaciencia de la mujer, entonces rio._

_—Demasiado bueno para ustedes —declaro Zero divertido— Pidiendo nuestra ayuda, dándonos información que podría causar un ataque directo hacia ustedes, observando nuestras alternativas elegir negarnos a trabajar con ustedes sería una opción contraproducente._

_Los ojos de Kallen y Ohgi se abrieron estupefactos por sus palabras._

_—Si atacamos ahora la imagen que hasta el momento hemos logrado entablar a los ojos de la gente se ira a la borda, en cambio sí nos negamos a protegerlos de un ataque enemigo podría causar un conflicto de interés, por lo cual la tensión entre ambas clases generara una visión errónea a nuestra causa —explico Zero— Nosotros los caballeros negros impartimos justicia a quien lo necesita, su caso aún sigue bajo estudio, nuestros hombres estarán ahí para salvaguardar a su gente en caso de un ataque enemigo, sin embargo el trabajar en conjunto es un tema aparte a menos que demuestren ser gente de confianza —Euphemia asintió— ¿Cuándo darás la noticia del desmantelamiento de su fuerza militar?_

_—Después de nuestra reunión hare una cita con la cadena televisiva, si usted me lo permite será a primera hora de la mañana del día de mañana._

_—Bien, entonces seguiremos en contacto._

_Zero se levantó, dirigió su vista hacia Kaguya dejando de lado la pregunta que había hecho Kallen. En ese momento tenía algo más importante en mente._

_—Señorita Kaguya —le llamo, trato de contener la impaciencia en su tono de voz— ¿Qué es lo que piensa usted… —se detuvo por un momento tras pensar sus palabras— Sobre ese hombre?_

_Kaguya reacciono sorprendida ante su pregunta, aunque pudo disimularlo._

_—No lo reconozco —respondió solemne— Ese hombre no puede ser Suzaku Kururugi._

_Zero guardo silencio. Lelouch debajo del traje aún seguía en conflicto, ese hombre parecía ser Suzaku, pero aún quedaba una posibilidad, que él mismo se estuviera engañando para ver lo que quería ver._

_Suzaku y él se conocieron cuando eran niños, si bien no se habían llevado bien al principio, en el chico había encontrado un amigo leal, un compañero en sus andadas y un apoyo ante la presión que trataba de disimular frente a su hermana._

_Cuando ambos se separaron no supo nada de él en los siguientes años, aunque hubo varias ocasiones en las que pensó en Suzaku, también reconocía que era una posibilidad que el chico estuviera muerto, las grandes familias de Japón habían caído, algunas se mantuvieron bajo el anonimato o pactando con la propia Britannia y cuando se rencontró con Kaguya la esperanza de volver a Suzaku apareció, solo para ser destrozada cuando la chica corroboro que el chico había perecido en el primer bombardeo._

_La noticia solo hizo que la llama de la venganza ardiera con más fuerza, jurando así vengar a su amigo, sin embargo de la nada apareció nuevamente frente a sus ojos, cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó que estaba soñando, y luego el sueño se volvió una pesadilla cuando el propio chico que tenía al frente dijo abiertamente que no era Suzaku Kururugi sino un impostor._

_—Yo no creo que sea el caso —le interrumpió de sus pensamientos Tohdoh. La mirada de Zero se dirigió hacia él. Tohdoh permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados por encima de su pecho, aun recordaba el encuentro con el soldado, el movimiento de su espada, tan ligera, tan sincera, su corazón parecía estar tranquilo, no había muestra de alguna intención más allá que la del propio encuentro, cuando uno de sus pies se posiciono hacia delante avanzo sin duda alguna, la posición de su cuerpo era algo desprolija pero aun así Suzaku pudo compensarlo con otro tipo de entrenamiento, sin embargo para Tohdoh esos movimientos básicos eran una característica de su propia técnica, una que solo había pasado a sus pupilos, aun así ese soldado la conocía, algo improbable cuando la cultura y enseñanzas de su país se vieron perdidas a través de la guerra y subyugación._

_—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —la mirada de Kaguya se entrecerró un poco._

_—La memoria del hombre no radica solo en su cerebro —empezó Tohdoh— Hay otros tipos de memoria, la memoria del corazón y la del cuerpo —Zero le escudriño con cuidado— Si los informes son correctos y es un soldado de Zhilkhistan tenemos que tomar en cuenta que no parece un ciudadano de ese país, sus rasgos no coinciden, sumando a ello el parecido innegable._

_—¿Te basas solo en su parecido para afirmar que su identidad es real? —le interrumpió Kaguya— Él mismo lo dijo, que es un impostor._

_—Tal vez él no lo recuerde, pero su cuerpo sigue recordando el pasado que se ha escapado de sus manos, esos movimientos puedo reconocerlos, son los mismos que yo le enseñe._

_—¿Es eso la conjetura a la que llegaste tras tu enfrentamiento o un deseo tuyo?_

_—Su corazón se encontraba ligero al igual que el blandir de su espada, su mente se encontraba concentrada no había confusión en ninguno de sus movimientos, un guerrero puede medirse a través de su espada, y ese hombre ha sido entrenado por el rigor de una, si bien sus movimientos aún son torpes puedo notar el entrenamiento que ha obtenido con el pasar de los años. Al menos en esa ocasión no mentía. Sus mentiras se hubieran colado en sus ataques, pero no hubo nada de ello. Su corazón hablaba con honestidad._

_—¿Y que sea hijo de Genbu Kururugi no tiene nada que ver con tu juicio actual? Después de todo eran amigos, entrenaste a su hijo y cuando él desapareció supongo debiste de haberte sentido mal._

_Los ojos de Lelouch se agrandaron por debajo del casco cuando escucho las palabras de Kaguya._

_—¿No había muerto? —se dirigió Zero hacia la chica, Kaguya trastabillo._

_—Él desapareció tras el conflicto armado —confeso con amargura— Mi familia se dedicó a buscarlo por meses, sin embargo la guerra estallo y se dio por muerto._

_Zero permaneció en silencio, la posibilidad seguía rondando en su cabeza, y la incertidumbre creció en él._

—Lelouch —le despertó del estupor C.C. — Harás un agujero si sigues así— Ve y toma un baño, después vete a dormir que el día de mañana será un día complicado para ti.

Lelouch suspiro frustrado, e hizo caso a sus palabras sin refutar después de todo se encontraba demasiado cansado para discutir.

°•°•°•『❖』•°•°•°

Hurgo en el bolsillo de la gabardina beige, mientras seguía esperando su maleta por la banda transportadora, sus dedos se encontraron rápidamente con el viejo reloj de cuerda, sus dedos acariciaron la plata antes de sacarlo y ver la hora.

A pesar de la hora, puesto que su vuelo se había retrasado y tuvo que abordar otro, el ruido de las personas que se encontraban al igual que él atascado ante la tormenta fue nada contra el reportaje de las noticias que estaba dando en la pantalla a un par de metros de él.

**“Se cree que fue un atentado terrorista lo que causó la muerte de más de XXXX pasajeros en el vuelo 711 que se estrelló en el atlántico a causa de…”**

Reacomodo la bufanda negra en su cuello, mientras retomaba camino, pronto sería la media noche, y lo que más quería era regresar a casa, después de dos semanas fuera del país.

Busco su comunicador en el bolsillo, impaciente, aun podía escuchar su voz pululando en su mente, tan tímida, amable y por supuesto deliciosa, mientras miraba apenado el mármol debajo de sus pies y sujetaba su mano temblorosamente ante la partida inminente y por consiguiente la distancia que tendrían que afrontar los dos.

El recuerdo género que en sus labios se perfilara una sonrisa placentera, el ímpetu creció dentro de su ser, el mismo ímpetu del amante que sigue a la espera, anhelante ante el deseo onírico de lo que pretende ahogar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La brisa invernal removió sus cabellos mientras se dirigía al auto negro que le esperaba.

Como de costumbre su secretario era preciso, a pesar de haber tenido aquel inconveniente al abordar, Kanon Maldini pudo anticipar su hora de llegada con solo la última llamada que tuvieron.

—¿Un atentado de bomba? Demasiado cobarde de su parte —fue el saludo cordial que recibió de su secretario quien fungía como su chofer por esa noche.

—Sin embargo era inevitable —desprendió la máscara de látex de su rostro y la peluca negra para dejarla sobre el asiento, mostrando su verdadero rostro, el rostro del segundo príncipe de Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia.

—Pensé que con el ascenso de Malcal las cosas se calmarían, aun así no creí que usarías un vuelo comercial, eso fue arriesgado.

—Lo común para la realeza es viajar en sus propias aeronaves, sin embargo para esta transacción debía de ser meticuloso.

—Aun así pusieron una bomba en tu vuelo.

—Sus contactos son buenos, sin embargo sus hombres aún son unos amateurs, perdieron su mejor oportunidad de acabar conmigo —sonrió— Ahora solo resta devolverles el favor.

—Como usted ordene su majestad.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso después de declarar su nueva orden la vista del hombre se dirigió a la ventanilla. Las calles de la ciudad de Pendragon fueron el tenue recordatorio de donde debía hallarse su corazón.

La patria para un hombre era lo más importante que debía tener, sin embargo algo había nublado su razón desde antes de que pudiera enamorarse de ella como todo joven de la realeza lo hacía en sus primeros años de adolescencia.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta del automóvil, Schneizel salió del auto para dirigirse al palacio, los guardias se apartaron del camino dando un saludo cordial, las puertas del palacio se abrieron para mostrar la línea de sirvientes a cada extremo ofreciendo sus respetos.

Schneizel asintió con un movimiento con la cabeza antes de volver la vista al frente para subir por las escaleras, solo quería llegar a su habitación, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró ahí con la mucama quien le había dicho que ya tenía preparada la tina para el baño y cuando estuviera listo la cena seria llevada a su habitación, el segundo príncipe sonrió amable y la despacho.

Encontrándose solo saco su auricular, espero un par de segundos hasta que entro la llamada.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó tras sentarse en la mullida cama y cruzar sus piernas.

_“Schneizel…”_

—¿Es un mal momento?

_“No realmente, acaba de darse el aviso como estuvo estipulado.”_

—Ya veo.

_“¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?”_

—No es tan tarde.

_“Es media noche allá.”_

—Pero fue una hora adecuada, después de todo conseguí buenas noticias además quería oír tu voz.

Del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar un suspiro, Schneizel sonrió.

_“Me entere sobre…_

—¿Cómo te ha ido allá? ¿Te han tratado bien? —le interrumpió el segundo príncipe.

_“Han sido amables, unos más que otros, Euphy ha sido demasiado comprensiva con el asunto.”_

—¿Euphy?

_“Ella me pidió que la llame así.”_

—Parece que se ha encaprichado contigo.

_“Quizás. Aun así no evadas el tema, actúas demasiado despreocupado después del intento de asesinato que acabas de sufrir.”_

—La información corre rápido. Aun así me sorprende que te hayas enterado a pesar de estar ocupado con la planificación.

_“Tengo mis fuentes.”_

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.

Escucho una risita del otro lado.

_“Conociéndote no habrá una próxima ocasión, déjame adivinar, ¿La vieja orden de busca y destruye?”_

—El hombre siempre encuentra una razón para volverse contra el hombre, con el tiempo se destruyen a sí mismos y se convierten en una nota al pie de la historia, sin embargo este caso aislado solo es una simple broma que estoy dispuesto a poner fin, después de todo para establecer la paz este tipo de inconvenientes no tienen razón de ser.

_“Pareces cansado.”_

—Es extraño no encontrarte aquí —confeso.

La mirada del segundo príncipe se dirigió hacia arriba, el recuerdo fantasma del cuerpo encima de él empezó a poseerlo, los brillantes ojos verdes relucían con fuerza mientras cerraba la brecha entre ambos y sus bocas se unían.

_“Deberías tomar un baño y descansar.”_

—Es algo que diría el propio Kanon.

_“Supongo que se me ha pegado un poco su forma de pensar.”_

—¿Estas preocupado por mí?

_“Por supuesto, después de todo un juego con un solo jugador no sería nada divertido.”_

—Parece que te estas divirtiendo.

_“¿Y tú no?”_

—Quizás.

_“Supongo que tendré que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer más divertidas las cosas y lograr complacer a su alteza.”_

—Eso suena encantador.

Schneizel pudo escuchar el ruido conglomerándose, tras unos segundos después su interlocutor volvió a hablar.

_“Lo lamento debo irme.”_

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Nuevamente solo hubo silencio. El segundo príncipe no espero respuesta alguna, sin embargo la obtuvo.

_“Tú también cuídate.”_

La comunicación se cortó. Pudo escuchar el bip del otro lado, Schneizel rio, se quitó el auricular y lo dejo a un lado, su mano derecha se extendió hacia arriba tratando de alcanzar algo intangible para el ojo de cualquier humano, menos para el suyo.

« _Aférrate a tus ideales y húndete en ellos_ »

Recordó sus palabras, por un momento pudo sentir el calor del verano abrazando su rostro, el cosquilleo de las hojas entre sus manos mientras trataba de abrirse camino entre los Girasoles.

La pequeña figura seguía alejándose de él, cuando abrió los ojos vio su mano hacia arriba aferrando la nada, aunque sus manos se encontraban vacías sabía que lo tenía, ahí consigo.

Después de todo, el juego había terminado.

Se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la ducha. Una generosa sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Estoy ansioso, de ver hasta donde puedes llegar Suzaku —soltó en un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta.

La diversión apenas comenzaba, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
